<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If only you knew by ProfessorSpells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380879">If only you knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpells/pseuds/ProfessorSpells'>ProfessorSpells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forgiveness, Hogwarts, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Romance, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpells/pseuds/ProfessorSpells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly 10 years after the war and she decides to return to Britain. She become not just the Golden girl anymore but a highly acclaimed Master. Even though she has moved on some feelings remain the same and not just the good ones....</p>
<p>He's always loved her even after everything that happened during the war, the way he behaved, the things he witnessed, he still loves her, will she ever find it her heart to forgive him for everything.</p>
<p>No one ever knew how they felt but now things are different now, someone from their past is out for revenge. someone that will stop at nothing to get what they want.</p>
<p>can they get over their mistrust of each other? can they work together? could there be anything more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not own harry potter or wizarding world. just the dream of what ifs.</p>
<p>please be gentle this is a first for me.x Hufflepuff love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stared open mouth at the women that just walked in The Three broomsticks, he had heard his companions take a sharp intake of breath and knew they must look just as dumbfounded and stunned as he did. He looked round and realised they weren't the only ones stunned at her sudden appearance or by the way she looked, nobody had seen her in the 9 years since the war, the whole pub was staring. He had finally managed to close his mouth and hoped arranged his feature appropriately, before he glanced back at her only to find her looking directly at him and walking with purpose directly towards his table. He tried to keep his features neutral but could feel his heart start to accelerate and a slow blush starting to creep onto his cheeks as she came nearer. Somethings never change.</p>
<p>She had a short pixie haircut that suited her slender frame, so much more than what she had at school, a slight touch of make up that was natural and her skin was now had a golden hue. She was wearing a very stylish navy blue french business dress with no sleeves and her robes hung over her arm, a large simple deep red belt accented the plain colour, a large brooch on the front Draco could tell was made of very exquisite jewels growing up in one of the wealthiest family's in the Wizarding World he noticed these things and was extremely impressed. The dress was slightly longer than the British fashion at the moment ending halfway down the calf but unlike boring prude British fashion the french stylists knew how to make there women look sexy the side split in the dress had showed off just a tad more thigh than was the British standards and a pair of devil may care red high heels just the final touch, even he had to admit she was more than just stunning. She had always been pretty but this, this was something else.</p>
<p>“Adrian, Theodore” she said with confidence and a slight bow of the head and apparently they were still in shock so before they could address her she turned “Draco I need to see you and your father, I know he’s on house arrest still so I will come to the manor, Do any of you have plans tonight? Draco still trying to control the rapid heart beat let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he had been holding “N..No...Not that i’m aware no..b...but.. w….why..” when did he stutter, this was new. She seemed obviously caught of guard for a moment at his nervousness but recovered quickly “These two will need to be with you” she indicated Adrian and Theo. They both nodded to indicate they were free, still openly shocked to say much else “and no big dinners tonight just light snacks, Oh and Adrian bring your wife too, I will see you all there” and without another word or waiting for any of them to protest she turned on her heel and walked out the pub.</p>
<p>Theo recovered first “the hell was that about?” glancing across at him<br/>
“i don't bloody know do i” Draco huffed and crossed his arms like a child being told off.<br/>
“you going to be there?” Theo looked at Draco, he knew whatever Draco did both he and Adi would back him up.<br/>
“Don't have much choice do I, she will be there whether I want her to or not, guess i will have to go inform the parental’s” he shrugged.<br/>
They gathered up their things and headed out the door leaving the suddenly loud gossiping pub behind.<br/>
“and why the hell does she need a healer?” Adrian asked stopping suddenly confused<br/>
“Healer!!… What? Draco turned to Adrian<br/>
“why else would she need my wife, they never exactly got on at school so I cant see why else she needs her.” he sighed “I best go tell the lovely lady that she has to play nice with a little lion” he nodded to the others and headed off.</p>
<p>“LITTLE lion!!! ha” Theo snorted remembering how she was at school, a swotty little emotional know it all with over sized jumpers and big bushy hair, just like a little lion cub. Draco knew exactly what Theo meant, thinking of the way she had prowled over to their table, all confidant and ... merlins pants! looking the way she did. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked “more lioness on a hunt?” a bit of awe in his voice despite himself. The war had changed everyone it had stripped everyone emotional down to the pits of hell and spat them out again some had crumbled but were clinging on to life, a few had broken completely. But others had learnt from it, a very hard, brutal lesson but a lesson non the less. Wizarding Britain and in parts the wizarding world had become so much better. Theo nudged Draco out of his thoughts. “come on we better get this over with, out of the frying pan into the cauldron, is that what they say?” he chuckled “Fire, it's out of the frying pan into the fire, you twat” Draco chuckled “but in this case a lot more damage can be done with the cauldron” Draco added a dramatic shiver they both laughed then headed off up the street to grab a few things before heading to Malfoy Manor to tell Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy that in 2 hours the famed, accomplished Golden girl Hermione Granger would be standing at their gate insisting on seeing them and he had no idea what for. This was going to be an interesting night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2<br/>They were all seated in the large living room which had been decorated many times over the years and was currently in peach and white colours, giving off the warmth of the summer. Draco didn’t care much for the décor much anymore, he had his own place now and had not done much to the place except a fresh coat of paint he hadn’t wanted to do much to it having found after the war he did not care much for aesthetics any more, of course his mother had tried to interfere but he had put his foot down. Instead she had completely redecorated the whole manor, again. <br/>Subdue conversations were going on, and only tea was served having not had much to eat on request but also because they were all nervous, His parents hadn't put up any arguments when they had been informed that Hermione Granger was going to be coming over, which surprised him, they just asked what time, he had told them and had said Adrian and Millie had been asked to attend, they had nervously glanced at each other then gone off to freshen up early. Theo said he would stay as he wanted to look in the library for a book so Draco had gone to shower and change into something more comfortable.</p>
<p>Lucius was talking with Adrian and his wife Millie about the new Alternate Medicine ward at St Mungos, to which all of them were patrons. Theo was seated at the corner bar a Prophet open resting on the top and Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. “Draco, sit down for heavens sake, you'll wear a hole in the Persian rug” Narcissa Malfoy said with a roll of her eyes. Draco huffed and fell into the wingback chair opposite his mother, then folded his arms with a glare that his 8 year old self would have been proud of, Theo caught the look and snorted into his tea, causing everyone in the room to jump. Merlins beard!!!! Draco thought. None of them had been this jumpy in years what the hell was Granger up to, turning up out of the blue after all this time then demanding to see all of them without explanation and dressed in that way she..Merlins Baggy Y-fronts...! the way she had looked. She had been pretty at school even with the bushy hair, though he would never ever admit to anyone that he had even thought of her in anyway shape of form back then and the way he had behaved well that had just helped. He had learned from an early age how to hide his feelings, so no one had known that he might of thought of her as more than just pretty. Draco thought maybe Theo might have guessed but like the best friend/brother that Theo was he had never said anything and he wasn't exactly the type to start rumour gossiping or tell anyone back then and after school she had vanished, no one had seen her in years.</p>
<p>He wondered would things would have been different if they had kept contact after the final year. There had been so few to return for the final 8th year that they had all been put together for lessons and had bunched together in the library to study, none of them became close friends but amicable enough to learn and study together even a bit social too. But once they had passed their NEWTs she had up and gone. Only her close friends and acquaintances would have been in direct contact or any type of contact through the years, which defiantly were not the people sitting around him now. They kept up with local gossip as every good social standing family did and knew she had gone off not long after the war trials and the reconstruction of Hogwarts before they had gone back and taken their final year of exams which she had past all of them top of every class bar potions in which she had come second to him, though he had done just as well himself coming second in all the rest. She had been invited by no less than four masters to study under them, She had take 2 upon there offers straight away and only after six years proved she wasn't just some muggle-born useless witch, she had a Masters in Arithmancy and a Masters in Charms and plenty of published papers as well as a book. Draco himself had completed his Potion and Charms Mastery’s just over 2 years ago, also having had numerous publishings himself but not even close to what she had done. Then to peoples absolute astonishment including himself and his parents, as most witches or wizards took up only one or maybe two Masters if you pushed yourself hard enough, she took up the third invite to study alongside the famed Professor Solar for a Mastery in ancient runes and text in Australia, last anyone had heard she was travelling round Australia with him.</p>
<p> So what the hell did she want with The Malfoy’s? And after all this time?. After the war she had avidly defended the Malfoy’s all 3 of them, they didn't know why. She had with the aid of Potter and his cronies to almost all but pardon the family. The Malfoy’s were still unsure as to why she had defended them after everything they had done, but still, she had stood there shoulders back even after being checked for curses, hexes or potions and defend them. Lucius had been given ten years house arrest, which was due to end next year. Narcissa had been given five and Draco two all of them had their wands confiscated during house arrest and been given 10 years Community Rebuilding and Reinvesting as they had put it, this year was upgrades to St Mungos. They had held onto two estates, The Manor and a small holiday cottage on the isle of wight, the rest being sold. They kept their vaults though the Ministry had gone through it with a fine tooth comb checking everything and removing a fair amount of artefacts and heirlooms.  Half of Lucius’s businesses as well had been given back to the Ministry for compensation. They had helped physically rebuild Hogwarts and the Ministry plus numerous wizarding communities But from what the rumours that had been flying around before the trial and what the papers had said leading up to them they were all bound for life in Azkaban with nothing. they had been given a gift that none of them had felt worthy of. To this day they still didn’t know why but they all had silently agreed they owed this witch their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>Lost in thought he glanced up when he realised his father had been talking to him. “Sorry I was….reminiscing” Lucius nodded in understanding. “i said, you better go and welcome our honoured guest” he said with a little twitch, which showed he was more worried than he let on.<br/>”If your not back in 10 minutes ill call the Aurors” Theo smirked from the bar “or take a Portkey with you, you can escape then” Adrian added with the same smirk on his face, Draco stuck his tongue out at them which made everyone else nervously laugh but noticed his father relax a little so Draco got up and smoothed his shirt and jacket turning briefly to his mother for silent approval, to which she nodded and he headed off for the gates. As Draco walked down the drive he grumbled to himself, why couldn't they have sent the house elf to greet her?, because its Grange.<br/>Why couldn't she have told them why she was coming over?, because it was Grange. Why did she have to change her look and look so darn...nope he wasn't going to go there...because it was Granger?. what did she want?, probably nothing good, but when he caught sight of her standing just on the other side of the ward his brain and his feet stopped. She had changed again and was now wearing what appeared to be formal robes looking like an official which straight away made him nervous again. </p><p>“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in” she was scowling at him, but there was a flicker of another emotion that he thought he sore but it was gone in a second, he must of misread. shaking his head he tried to put on his best sneer he said <br/>“What exactly are you doing here Granger?, no ones heard from you in years and you just waltz up and demand to see my family and here of all places” he glanced over his shoulder at the manor, they both knew exactly what they meant, he shuddered as he turned back round arms folded, his acknowledgement that he refusing to move unless she told him why. She just stood there looking directly at him arms folded tapping her perfect manicured fingers against her arm, it felt like ten minutes before Draco caved, “fine” he huffed and with a wave of his wand the wards allowed Hermione to pass, he resealed the wards as soon as she was through then turned to offer his arm, but found her halfway up the drive marching towards the house, he had to jog to catch up with her. “Grange wait.’ he snapped. She spun round “please” he looked apologetic. But she turned and carried on now that he had caught up. “what going on” he asked timidly because the look on her face was scaring him and that was saying something, but she still refused to utter a word.</p><p>Once inside Hermione looked at Draco to show her where to go and he gestured towards the living room, she turned on her heel and walked straight in without waiting to be introduce. “Good Evening Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Adrian, Millicent, Theo. Thank you for being here and doing as I requested” she said in a business way, “unfortunately I have no time for pleasantry which we know none of us wish to fake, and I don't have time or the inclination to explain. So can Lucius, Narcissa, Millicent, Adrian and a house elf stay here, Theo take Draco out. I will call you back when needed.” She turned to the table and started pulling bits out of her beaded bag. She turned round and no one had moved. “Now please” she looked round but still no one moved they just looked at her. “Theo, please” she pleaded with him. She knew that he would help her as she had formed a sort of educational not quiet friendly bond with him in the final years studying for exams and she had helped him a lot and he in turn had helped her, He got up and started heading for the door, grabbing Draco on the way through, “but, but... what… what she doing...” trailed after him as the door shut.</p><p>“Hermione? Whats going on” Narcissa asked kindly, Hermione turned round to her bag to hide the sudden shock of being address by Narcissa of all people and in such a way. She got a few more things out of her bag before she turned round and looked straight into Lucius’s eyes ignoring everyone else and said “Do you want to get rid of it?” her eyes flicking to his arm they all gasped and started looking at each other in stunned shock not quite believing what she was implying, but Hermione ignored them and rolled up her robe sleeve to show a perfectly smooth scar free arm. Lucius just gapped, he knew what had been there, he had been there, so had Narcissa and Draco, he looked up at Hermione in utter disbelief then in barely more than a whisper “Completely? Its not just a.. a... g-glamour?” His voice nearly broke he was close to tears. Hermione just nodded “Can you take off your shirt, sit in the chair, left arm out please face up on the rest, Narcissa can you come to his right side, and Adrian behind the chair, and brace his shoulders” while she had been giving instructions the rest of the company were looking to each other and they seem to be all on the same page they all glanced at Lucius now visible dark mark on his for arm, then looking between each other, then back at Hermione tears of hope in their eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Millie said in a whisper as she could see the paste that Hermione was mixing in a little bowl. She had forgotten that Millicent was there, despite their differences, Hermione looked up at Millicent and gave away the tiniest of crooked smile, shrugged her shoulders and just said “Later? Maybe? Floo me?” Millicent looked confused for a second but nodded. then with lightning speed that no one expected from Hermione she slapped all the paste on Lucius arm, gripped his arm vice like pointed her wand at their joined arms and yelled out some strange singing/shouting style spell and the room flash with the purest white light. there was a split second silence before…BANG</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>going to add 2-3 chapters a week from now on, its a work in progress, thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<br/>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT” yelled Adrian who had been flung backwards across the room and was trying to right himself. Sitting up straight, coughing slightly Hermione said ‘Sorry that... that was a bit more powerful that it was suppose to be” somebody had cried out and she turned to look at Narcissa who had crawled back to the chair looking a little bit dishevelled and was cradling her husband in the chair, who was slumped down and  unconscious. “what have you done to my husba...” but Millicent cut her off, as she had been furthest away she had still been on her feet and rushed straight to him “He is fine Narcissa” already putting her wand away after checking him over, she had started pulling a bandage out of her bag gesturing to his arm. “Hermione, what does he need?” Millicent asked. Hermione nodded to say ok to the bandage, then said “He wont need much. You need to scan him again in an hour to make sure his vitals are ok, he will be unconscious for the duration of the spell which is extremely unpleasant, then be here when he wakes up in around 24hrs for another check up and then the bandage can come off and his arm cleaned up, that should be it. I had to modify the spell so they would sleep through it, but other than maybe a pain potion or two when he wakes, he will be ok” she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, seeing millicent had finished with Lucius arm she looked at the house elf that had stayed “He needs to be put in his room, no touching or fussing with him, can you levitate him up?” the elf could only nod looking up at her with open admiration and awe. She ignored this as she knew what it might mean, she will deal with that later if it needed to be. But not now. </p><p>As they were coming out of the living room Theo and Draco walked across from another room, looking back and forth between Lucius, Narcissa and Hermione “what have you done to my Father if he's...” Draco started but Narcissa rested a hand on his arm. Even though she had tears streaming out her eyes she looked like she was on top of the world. “Go with her my little dragon” whispering her childhood pet name to him then she kissed Draco on the cheek and followed her floating husband up the stair. Draco look shocked and then back to Hermione ready to start demanding answers but she just pointed in the room. And then walked in. After glancing up the stairs once more he followed and looked around at the others to see if anyone was angry or crying but neither Adrian or Millie looked scared or angry in fact they both looked a little awed. “take your jacket and shirt off Draco and sit in the chair” Hermione said without looking round. At her tone of voice Draco started to panic and started to back towards the door. “Theo, Adrian” she knew exactly what was going to happen, this was why they were there, unlike his father Draco would want answers about the spell first and she wasn’t willing to answer them, so she had enlisted the bully boys, literally, and it worked perfectly. When she turned round she found Draco shirtless and pinned to the chair and sheer panic in his eyes his arm stretched out ready. She smiled walked over and knelt before him stared straight into his eyes, he tried shifting away but the hands holding him down were not letting him budge an inch. She leant forward and stroked his cheek “Still as handsome as ever” she sighed. His eyes went wide and he froze but before he even had the chance to say or do anything to that comment, the paste was on his arm, Hermione was shouting and everyone had been flung back but not as bad this time.</p><p>“Right” she said getting to her feet “same with Draco but he may not be out as long, works differently on how long they have had the mark so i’m guessing Draco will be about twelve hours” as she was telling them this she started packing her bag. Theo watched her with interest, a small thought starting to bloom at the way Hermione had spoke to Draco. As Millicent scanned Draco to check he was ok Narcissa came back in the room. Hermione closed her bag,  she watched as the house elf floated Draco out and as she turned back she noticed Theo watching her curiously with a small smirk on his lips, she ignored him “They will both be out for a while its just a forced sleep as it takes so long for the spell to work” she said rubbing her bare arm. “take it from me it’s better this way” she put her bag on her shoulder and took a phial out of the side pocket and went to turn when Narcissa put her hand out and gestured towards her exposed arm in a gentle gesture “may I?” she asked tentatively Hermione nodded without emotion and held her scar free arm out for her to looked over. “Completely… not even a mark....and theirs will be..” but the quiet whisper from Narcissa dried up on her throat. Hermione just nodded, Narcissa feel into the chair hand clutched to her chest ”but why did you do this for us???”</p><p>Hermione didn't answer instead she turned to Adrian and Millicent making sure she avoided Theo’s gaze as he was still watching her and handed Adrian a phial “this is for the both of you, Millicent is to drink half tonight at midnight. You are to drink the other half tomorrow night at midnight, both doses need to be followed with a dreamless sleep for at least five hours and a small dose of blood replenishing potion, it doesn't have to be tonight though but the doses need to follow each other and be drunk at midnight to have a full effect” she smiled kindly at Millie “its to help with...lets just say your lack of a little issue” glancing at Millie stomach.as she started to roll her sleeves down. Adrians mouth feel open, Millie gasped “Really!! How did you...does that mean we could....but why…. for us?....i mean we tried everything...but this will work are you sure?.” she was holding on to Adrian as if her life depended on it. Hermione smiled hitched her bag up and nodded once, with that she walked out of the room and left. Leaving everyone in a stunned shocked silence all with one question on their minds, why them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco felt warm and cosy in a soft warm bed, he knew he was in his own bedroom even before he opened his eyes, he knew the smells and the way the light angled behind his closed eyes. He snuggled down further, not wanting to wake up yet as he had been having the most amazing dream, he'd been on a little beach, behind a large cottage with 2 children, twin boys about 3 or 4 in age who were riding around on little toy brooms, Draco glancing round to see if anyone else could see them and realised they were in a completely secluded cove. The boys had blond hair that was exact shade as his and he knew even though he was too far, that their eyes would be the same Malfoy silver blue. Draco smiled at them with a sense of pride and love, he knew these boys, they were his boys. A shadow fell over him as he sat there watching them, warmth filling his heart and sole, as he glanced round to find a pair of pretty bare feet in the sand standing beside him, a tiny tattoo of a white flower just above her little toe, he looked up her legs which were clad in leggings and a loose long what looked like his old Quidditch t-shirt covering her very round pregnant belly and as he looked up to smile at the love of his life and the mother of his sons, the sun had flashed in his eyes and he had found himself awake, eyes still closed but very awake. Crap and merlins baggy pants. He tried his hardest to go back to sleep, he fidgeted and fussed but nothing he did could make him fall back to sleep again and see her face. He had been so happy and contented, he sighed stupid dreams no one ever would want him like that, in fact no one did. With that miserable thought he opened his eyes.</p><p>He sat up and stretched, his arm twinged with pain, all of a sudden he remembered the events of the previous night all miserable feelings vanished as he looked at his arm and the small bubble of excitement died a little when he realised it was covered, he didn't remember that happening, he really wanted to look but it still hurt and he knew better than to do anything yet. He had had no idea what was going on, he guessed it was to do with his mark but after seeing his father being levitated up the stairs unconscious, he had become afraid but then she had said to take off his shirt and for some reason sheer panic had taken over. He had finally been pinned to the chair. Hermione had turned and he had caught a sight of her arm where the robes were loose and all he could see was golden tanned skin nothing else no scar, he knew that scar, had nightmares even to this day about it and a tiny amount of hope creeped into him. Then she had walked over to him stared him straight in the eyes with a look he couldn't quiet comprehend and had called him handsome, stunned and shocked he had tried to say something, anything but that was the last he remembered, Hermione Granger had then knocked him out, well somethings never changed he chuckled to himself as he swung his legs off the bed but calling him handsome? That couldn't be right she hated him, despised him, she must of said it to distract him, that was it, a distraction from the spell. He shook his head and thought nothing more of it. </p><p>He got up and pulled on the loose clothes that were laid out for him and headed down stairs, he found his mother and Theo in the library reading. “Draco honey your up, why didn't you call Tilly to come get me?” Narcissa got up to hug her son “How do you feel?” she walked him over to the couch and sat down beside him “do you need anything?” his arm ached but not nearly enough for any potion “I actually feel really good and very hungry, did I miss breakfast?” he looked round hopefully.<br/>
“Yes its ten o'clock already, lazy slob” Theo said in mock disgust flicking his Daily Prophet dramatically then chuckled. “She did say you'd be out for about 12 hours or more so not to worry” he said. Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder “i got Tilly to make you some food,” she smiled at Draco, properly smiled for the first time in years and it warmed Draco, he glanced at his arm and looked questioningly at his mother like he was five and wanted his favourite ice cream “can I look?” pleading in his eyes. Chuckling at his expression she cupped his face and proceeded to give him a mothers look over “Not till Millies here to check on you and your father when he wakes, they are coming over for dinner tonight” she said as Tilly appeared and started laying out food on the side board, Narcissa got up clearly done with her assessment of him, to get Draco a plate. “He's still not awake?” Draco said shocked, glancing between her and Theo. His father had gone in first so he had assumed they might wake together. “No, his will take longer as he had his mark longer” Theo stated as he got up to get food for himself. “That clever witch managed to alter the spell enough to allow the person to sleep through the duration of the more uncomfortable side effects” the awe in Theo’s voice was obvious, none of them would think to do that, but it did make sense as magic always worked better when you don’t fight against it, Draco wondered if he could use that theory in any of his potions. when they had finished Theo said he had business to attend to but just wanted to make sure Draco was up and that he would be back tonight and then he left, Narcissa said she was going to check on Lucius if Draco didn't need her “no, its ok you go. I might just take a book back to bed and rest up till tonight” he said yawning, he had come over a bit tired but was more than happy to see if he would dream of his love again, he headed back upstairs and went back to his room picked out a book to read from his shelves and put it on his nightstand got undressed again and slipped beneath the cover, the book forgotten as tiredness creeped up on him so strong that his eyes started closing on their own and just before he drifted off again he whispered “Will I see you again, my love” </p><p>when he woke again it was just getting dark. He had not dreamed of his mysterious love again in fact he had had the opposite a mumbled jumbled array of nightmares, though he could not remember any of them they had still left him a bit frazzled. He untangled himself from the covers and walked into his bathroom where he managed one handed to splash a bit of cold water on his face, he so wanted to just stand in the shower for an hour, but knew with his arm still wrapped it was the best he could do for the moment. He headed back into his room and found another set of clothes had been laid out for him, a bit smarter this time, pressed trousers and a loose shirt. So he got dressed and headed downstairs, he heard people talking from the living room so headed in.<br/>
Adrian, Millie, Theo were sitting on the couch, his father still not about. His mother was standing in front of the fireplace talking animatedly to a women he didn't recognise, she was about 5ft tall, mid fifties he guessed, dark brown skin and the brightest most exquisite robes Draco had ever seen in yellows and golds, her wrists were adorned with gems of all colours on bangles and rings on every finger, on her head was a high turban, Draco had a flash back to Professor Quirrell in there first year and inwardly shivered, yet this one was different. It had multi coloured sparkling gems and precious stones fixed in curling patterns around the edge and from the what he had thought was a scarf was actually a trailing part of the turban, intricate gems and stones woven together at the end in a pattern the same as the top. “Draco honey, there you are, come meet Master Ungoloo, she's visiting Britain for a few weeks she’s from South Africa but was brought up and educated in France, we meet years ago through school and have kept in touch ever since though we haven't seen each other in many years, she has a masters in potions to rival Severus” Draco walked over took the extended gem clad hand and bowed over it, “Its a pleasure Master Ungoloo, I have heard many a good thing about you and your adventures, its nice to finally meet you” he kissed the back of her hand as a gentleman should do.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Safie, and a young handsome man with manners like that, if no other women has a claim ill think ill have you for myself.” she said with a strong South African lilt, smirking up at him, Draco looked between the two women looking a bit flustered.<br/>
“Oh don't tease him Safie he's young enough to be your son” Narcissa said smirking and flapping a hand in the women's direction.<br/>
“Better stamina” Safie replied not looking ashamed, eyeing Draco head to toe. Adrain barked out a laugh at Draco sudden embarrassment. “are you related to the Black family, Safie?” Theo chuckled. “i might be” was all the women said with a glint in her eye. They all laughed He liked this women. “Where is father?” he looked at his Mother a little worried “Don't worry he's just woken up and is taking his time, Tilly is up with him” she put a hand on Draco's shoulder. “Safie wants to see Hermione’s work” Narcissa said pointing to Draco’s arm “She met Millie at St Mungos today and asked to come along, I hope you don't mind” she said kindly to her son.<br/>
“Does this mean…?” he left the question hanging there. Millie got up and walked over to him “sit down Draco” he sat in the armchair and rolled up his sleeve, as she pulled up a foot stool in front of him, she rubbed her hands on her robes as she sat down and he realised she was just as nervous as he was. “you ready?” she said glancing at him, all Draco could do was nod.</p><p> </p><p> She started unraveling the bandage slowly, it felt like she was going so slowly that he tried to move his arm to speed her up but she just stopped and looked at him , he took a deep breath to control himself closed his eyes and nodded, he didn't trust himself to look till it was done.<br/>
He could tell when the bandage was off because everyone gasped but there was still a weight on his arm. He didn't dare look he was too scared , then he felt a warm hand take hold of his arm and a finger brush against his skin “look!!” he heard Millie say, the way her voice had sounded excited and not scared and his mothers cry of happiness snapped him out of his fear and he looked down.<br/>
There was what could only be described as a raised porcelain badge of the dark mark moulded to his arm, it was a horrid black and green swirling marble like those ancient expensive vases his grandmother used to like and the dark mark was carved out of the centre of it, but at the wrist where Millie had rubbed the porcelain badge seems to have turned to dust like how a wave washes sand castles away and underneath was slightly red clear skin.  </p><p>It was a split second before both Draco and Millie franticly began brushing off the rest of the dust then just as quick she had his arm back out straight, never once having let go and everyone was now staring at Draco’s perfectly if not a little pink and scratched from the rubbing, bare clear arm, she let go and started sobbing quietly and he brought the other one up to compare and then just stared at his matching pink arms, he looked up at everyone else, his eyes settled on his mother who had fallen back on the couch and was openly crying into the arms of Safie, Safie herself looking shocked, then he looked over Millies shaking shoulders into his best friends watering eyes and said “its finally gone for good” all Theo could do was nod which made a tear trickled down his face. Draco's walls broke, the years of torment finally spilled over as he fled to his room, his own tears that he couldn't hold back anymore blurring his vision as he ran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoy, apologise on spelling errors etc , i'm doing this solo and not great but i'm enjoying writing this.</p><p>Professor Safie Ungoloo  South African tribal witch studied at Beauxbaton.  .pron- Un (under)-go (gooey) loo (that bit should be obvious lol) </p><p>the unknown spells i have made up. i did try looking for keep it real stuff but nothing matched what i really wanted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Id been told that he always stopped by there after work on a Friday so thats where I was heading now, I had only been back 24 hours but I had a few things to deal with before most people realised I was back, I had some personal bits I wanted to get done before to many questions were asked, so I walked round the back of Hogsmeade trying to avoid any crowds, i was nervous enough without the extra attention, well it had been nine years since being back here so it was understandable, I had learnt after the war what Harry had meant about being Famous, but I didn't have time to put my public face on, I had someone to deal with, so as I approached the door I put on a polite smile took a deep breath and walked into the three broomstick. I glance round trying to spot him before anyone realise and sure enough he is there sitting at a table with Theodore Nott, Thank Merlin, that will save so much time and with Adrian Pucey, merlin must love me today as he and his wife were on my list, but then I realised that they and the whole pub were staring at me, great wasn’t merlin also a trickster hmm I look it up later, but in the mean time this is not what I needed, the idea of being discrete gone out the door I just walked in, right lets get this over with I pull my shoulders back and march over to him.</p><p>When I get back to my room after telling Draco I wanted to see him and his father, I collapse on the bed, that could of gone so much worse, my heart is still racing and my breathings not quite back to normal at least the butterfly's have stopped their frenzy flighty and are slowly settling down, id have thought after all these years it wouldn't happen any more but apparently the only difference is as an adult you can control it slightly better, and for slightly longer, not that thats any conciliation. Having Theo and Adrian there had been perfect, id not thought of it till id seen them but the idea just popped into my head, I thought I might need muscle power tonight but was resigned to the house elves but this was even better , I needed to see Adrian and his wife as I had a potion for them too and that would mean I only had one more ‘gift’ to give. Ive got a couple of hours before I need to meet up with the Malfoy's again so I sink into a hot calming bath before I need to head over.</p><p>At 655pm i head out to the closest apparition point, I had decided on formal robes as most of my wardrobe is still in transit along with my PA who will be arriving in two weeks while he finishes up any loose ends. The dresses I now own and have with me would not be appropriate for tonights meeting, and to be honest I wanted it as formal as possible, there could be no emotions tonight, its a little bit much but I doubt they really care. My style has changed drastically over the years but I do now love a good fitting designer they just make clothes that fit better, and because of the public eye with the war and my published works you have to look the part. so my PA tells me. I arrive a little way off from the manor as deemed polite, i then walk up and wait outside the gates. Only a few moments later I see Draco walking down the drive, my breath hitches a little as he comes closer, he's dressed simply tonight in loose fitting trousers, casual shirt and a jacket over the top, so i’m guessing they did take my advice, makes a change I thought to myself. He suddenly stops and looks at me with a strange expression on his face, in a flash its gone. Was that fear I sore, surely not, Draco Malfoy scared of little me, and this day just gets better.   </p><p>When I got back to my room later I threw my pyjamas on and a big baggy jumper and grabbed the bottle and a glass from the side and sat in the chair, I poured myself a glass and grabbed my “gift” list from my bag, with a great big flourish I crossed of The Pucey’s issue which was a specific very rare but known fertility potion and The Malfoy's mark. I hadn't told the Malfoy's exactly what I had done to help remove the mark but being who they were they would never know of it and defiantly wouldn't of agreed to it as it wasn't a pureblood tradition or even from Europe, so i doubted anyone would know, though I guessed the house elves might know as they have their own bonding magic and from the reaction of the elf in the room with them she had seen or felt something but again it wasn't one used in the last 1000 or so years or even locally so she might not recognise it for what it was, or had just been in awe for what i had done.i hoped, which is exactly how I plan on keeping it. no way on earth would any of the Malfoy's be happy that 2 of the household were now Tribal bonded to a mudblood and me of all people, it was not sealed granted and that came with its own complications that didn't bear thinking about. but it didn't need to be sealed, it was still a bond “a bond with a Malfoy, what next a date with a mountain troll” I said to the empty room laughing which turned into a yawn, After the meeting I had been running on adrenaline but now I was so exhausted that I decided to call it a night.</p><p>The following day I was up bright and early and had decide to see if could find myself a house somewhere to finally call home. I had a meeting tomorrow with Minister Shacklebolt to sign my return residency papers and a few other bits to talk over so I couldn't do much till then but I could still look over places and get an idea, I couldn't very well stay at the leaky cauldron indefinitely and I desperately wanted a place of my own as for the past 3 years I had been living out of my tattered beaded bag and I was getting sick of it I had promised myself as soon as I had my own place this disgusting thing would be upended and burned, I wanted a book shelf with a chair and a place to grow herbs and a kitchen to cook oh how I missed British food. which is why I was following my nose this morning to the amazing smells of bacon and sausages, I greeted Tom who was still the owner though he now had an assistant, he had a leg injury from the war which made standing hard for him. So he had his perch at the end of the bar, while Timon did the running about. Tom smiled over as I walked past “up to anything exciting today, Hermione” he said cheerfully. “house hunting today” I said as I loaded my plate from the buffet “Oh thought you might want to stick around here a little longer, we’ve got plenty of rooms” he pouted. “thanks tom, thats very kind of you but well you know .. no garden...potions going bang..” I was trying to load my plate as quick as possible just to get away “well… I...mean it just wouldn't be safe. But thanks for the offer” I tried a nice smile but it was more an apologetic grimace as I hurried away to the quietest corner to enjoy my breakfast in peace.</p><p>Finally putting my empty mug down I sighed contently, “Good to be back?” Neville said coming up beside me. I got up and flung my arms round him, “Neville!!!!” I planted kisses all over his cheek “all right, all right” he chuckled rubbing his face. I had missed him almost as much as Harry we had grown close over the years and had kept in touch frequently he had even come over on holiday with his wife Hannah and daughter Alice a few times which had been a delight. I let him go and he slid into the seat opposite “i wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow evening up at the school” I said. he sat back looking a lot more confident and relaxed than he ever had in his youth,“yeah, needed to put in a few extra orders in from suppliers down here before school starts next week, and I didn't have much else to do so I thought I just do some early holiday shopping, you know how busy it gets once school starts.” I laughed at that knowingly, Tom comes hobbling over a glassy eyed look on his face and a huge grin to clear my plate away. “Thanks Tom, I wont be back for dinner tonight so don't worry saving me anything” I smiled at him as I stood, nodding for Neville to join me “Ok, you sure you don't want me to save you anything?” he said, as he past the plates over to one of his assistants looking crestfallen, but then perked up” anything at all you just come knock on my door any time day or n...” “no it ok, thanks anyway” I cut across him as I almost push Neville out the back.</p><p>“Whats with you?” Neville’s said chuckling as we stumbled out the back, I glance back to see if he had followed “He gets a bit much with the hero worshiping, a lot of people do. And I could see him start to turn.. I don't know.. gooey eyed house elfish” I put on a mock voice “can I get you anything, can I help you this, can I help you that..” I shuddered “and being the two of us” I shake my head and rolled my eyes, Neville just chuckles “You’d think it would have worn off by now but nope” i say as Neville was tapping out to get to Diagon Ally “Thats because you haven't been around and have suddenly turned up again, your a novelty!” he said as we stepped through. “they treat me like normal now” just as he said this two young girls of Hogwarts age walked in front of us and giggling in his direction then both sweetly chimed “Good Morning Professor Longbottom” together before walking past. Hearing them sigh just as they got round the corner I turned back to neville with my eyebrows so high i’m sure were floating a foot above me “well mostly normal” it wasn't the shrug of his shoulders as he said that, that had me bent double laughing so much I was struggling to breath, but the bright red apologetic extremely handsome face that had accompanied it. “come on ‘Professor ‘Witch Weekly Rear Of The Year’ five years running, Normal” I watched as the bright red face went even brighter if that was possible as he mumbled something that I only caught bits off like, you heard, shut up, embarrassing enough, and Hannah thinks its hysterical, as he ran his hands up and down his face, I tug his arm down and put my arm through his “fine!, I won’t tease you….much...come on you can show me where to buy a ‘Normal boring house’  I said, we were both laughing as we walked up the street.</p><p>Neville had shown me to Gables a wizarding estate agents then left and said he would see me tomorrow evening at the welcome home party that Harry had put on. I had spent over two hours looking through properties and had a few to look over later, id then gone shopping to top up all my supply’s and had dinner with Luna Lovegood and Susan Lovegood (nee Bones) who I still kept in contact with regularly, they had married a few years after the war and had bought the Hogs Head off of Aberforth who had retired but still helped out at the pub. I was now sitting in my room looking over the top 4 properties that had caught my eye. Two townhouses in London and Two cottages one close to Hogwarts on a river and the other in Cornwall which so far had been my favourite. I was going to go look at them tomorrow after my appointment with the Ministry. Just then there was a tap at the window and an Eagle owl was perched on the ledge, getting up I crossed the room and opened the window the owl hopped in and regally held out a foot, I rolled my eyes recognising the snooty bird, taking the letter “Good evening, Romano” I nodded. I learnt early at Hogwarts that Draco’s owl was very much like a Malfoy Hippogriff that he demanded respect first and if you didn’t well, he was a nasty bit of fluff but he had also learned that even though I had Crookshanks and wasn't an avid owl lover, unlike Draco. I did however, carry only the best owl treats, so he had softened to me a little over that last year at school and didn't peck or bite me as much. A very tiny toot, which surprised me, came from him when I was about to open the letter, glancing up I laughed out loud, the normally regal snob of an owl had his head tilted side ways, beak wide open looking like a puppy begging for treats, guess he hasn’t forgotten who I was either, he toots again, still giggling i dig in my bag for some treats and nearly had the whole bag ripped out of my hand before I scalded him and gave him just a few, while he munched on them I sat down and opened the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Granger<br/>            I can’t express deeply enough my gratitude for what you have done for this family enough,<br/>I would like the opportunity to speak with you concerning what you have recently done for us <br/>As I am a learnered man I am intrigued as to how this was accomplished as I have searched in vain for years to find a way.<br/>If you are free and if it is convenient my wife an I would like to invite you to lunch at some point to give you our thanks in person and to discuss how you accomplished such an amazing feat. I know you have recently returned to Britain and probably have important things to do but if you have some free time we would be grateful for the opportunity.<br/>  My sons owl will await your reply.<br/>      With respect and gratitude, your ally Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Well that was polite even for Lucius’s standards, looking up at the clock I realised he must of sent this as soon as he woke up it was a little over 24 hours since id removed his and Draco’s mark, I wonder if he has any idea of what I did to remove the mark, it was risky for the Malfoys to find out what it was. as it is an ancient tribal bonding spell. It was not life threatening in anyway on the contrary it would improve their magic, make it stronger and better but it was still an unsealed bond, though they would only notice the strengthening of their magic none of them were stupid, they might be arrogant arses but they were intelligent arses they could put two and two together. Lucius without a wand might not notice anything till he got his back which was another year but I hoped that he would just put it down to not using it for years and Draco well id cross that barrier if it ever came to it and I hoped it wouldn't. As there were too many complications and old feelings that would come up that apparently had never gone away and I didn't need the distraction. It sounded from the letter that it was to be just the three of us as I knew Draco had his own place. So I agreed that I would have lunch the day after tomorrow with them and sent Romano off with my reply and an extra treat, it had been a long day and had to be up early to deal with the Minister so I called it a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had run all the way to his old bedroom and collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face, the years of torment and torture flashing past through his memories, until he ran out of tears, dry sobs were slowly settling when there was a light knock at the door and it creaked open “Draco?” the voice had surprised him he thought it would have been his mother but it was Theo. He tried to make himself a little bit more presentable but Theo just scoffed “seriously mate, i’ve known you all your life” he just raised an eyebrow. But came to help Draco up to sit on the bed, they were quiet for a moment before Theo said “you alright now?” knowing there wasn't any need for words but also acknowledging that he had needed the time, they had both known the horrors that had come with that mark.”yeah, I will be” he put his arms together wrists up and they both just stared at them “i can actually feel its totally gone from my magic, no trace of dark at all. It feels as if my magic is stronger and....I don't know lighter, less burdened. i’m probably not making any sense” he said as he pushed his hands through his hair and over his face, then looked back at his arms. “No, your making total sense, its the type of thing that sick sod would of done, put a part of his own darkness into the tattoo, it was his call after all” Theo shuddered even though he had not been directly involved, Draco knew he had been there, seen things, his father had been a Death Eater after all and ended up in Azcaban because of it, unfortunately or fortunately as some had said, it had taken a toll on his elderly father quickly and he had pass away within two years, unfortunately still spouting his support. Theo hadn’t followed in his foot steps or even his beliefs and as soon as he had passed, had dropped the pure blood act completely that he put on in public and had relaxed, finally been free of all the hate and been able to enjoy himself. He had lost a few friends over the change, even made the headlines a few times but Theo didn’t cared anymore, he was still happier than Draco had ever seen him and maybe envied him a little. </p><p>Now that the mark was gone thanks to Granger maybe he too could finally be fully free, it still bugged him why she had done this on top of everything else though, fair enough that last year at Hogwarts they hadn't exactly become friends but acquaintances at least, suggesting books and study times with everyone but they had all still kept themselves to their own friends. They had been silent for a few minutes before Draco ventured to ask “Did she say why she did it?” still staring at his arm. “Nope, she just did the spell on both you and your father, gave instructions on what to do, then gave Adi and Mills a potions and left” Theo said standing up “come on we better head down” Draco stood up with a started “Wait! What! What potion.. why.” “Ease up fella” Theo turned and put his hands on Draco’s shoulder. “She gave them a very rare and very hard to brew fertility potion, nothing dangerous” Draco just stood their mouth wide open in utter shock. The four of them had always been close and he knew that they had been trying for over 6 years for children. They had finally agreed to look in to adoption only a few weeks ago and that had taken months for Adrian to persuade Millie, as she had wanted her own children. “Really?…You sure?.. of course your sure..but….i mean.. us.. them..what next?. Theo what is Granger up to? Draco finally got out after huffing and puffing, a frustrated look on his face. Theo just shrugged “Beats me, go ask her!. come on your Father wants to compare skin moisturisers” images of Lucius in a face pack like his mother wore had him cracking up, Theo guessing what had Draco laughing, started laughing too, as talking became impossible he miming slices of cucumber on the eyes, at that Draco actual snorted. </p><p>They finally got to the Living room still chuckling to see Lucius open a window and watch Romano fly out the window with a note attached, “Hope you don’t mind but he seemed a little over eager to deliver the letter” Lucius said shrugging and gesturing to the form of Draco’s owl flying off. He shut the window and walked over to the couch “I just wanted to extend my thanks to Miss Granger for what she’s done” looking down at his own arm. It was strange to see his father in just a shirt with the sleeves rolled up in fact he could count on his fingers the number of times he had seen his father shirtless or even arms bared. But there was no ugly mark on his fathers arm anymore in fact he actually looked like he had a slight tan now his arm was not looking as pale, Draco looked closer and the longer he searched the more he noticed other differences, his eyes were brighter, his hair was I don't know shiner “Father has Millie checked you over?’ He said with concern in his voice “you look a little different” he said looking at his father with his head slightly tilled eyebrows furrowed. Lucius chuckled actually chucked “Yes son, I have been given a better than normal medical check, apparently the..” he paused looking back down at his bare arms “had a kind of subduing effect, stopped us getting to powerful I suppose, magic gets stronger as we get older, I thought I had taught you that.” a little bit of family arrogance creeping into his voice. “Yes Father you taught me that, and you also taught me other ways to strengthen magic but this..this feels different” he gestured to himself and his father  “is this what it would feel like normally if we hadn’t been...er..marked?”Draco looked down at his feet almost like he was waiting to be scolded “it will probably feel different for a few weeks while you adjust. this is uncharted territory” Safie was still present and had spoken kindly coming over to put a hand on his shoulder “yours maybe also be slightly different to your fathers. Because one, you had your mark a lot less time and two you have your wand, Lucius won’t get his back till next year, so i won’t be able to test his full strengths till then” Draco stared at her questioningly “Test strengths?’ “Yes Safie can test magical auras, she has a gift for it, she’s not let it widely be known as i’m sure you can guess why” Narcissa said arching a well defined eyebrow. Everyone nodded at that point a house elf appeared and bowed low “Dinner is served” and with a soft pop disappeared again.</p><p>“So what do these test involve” Lucius directed at Safie once they had finished dinner and were sampling some puddings his mother had come across. “Well to be honest nothing drastic just a few charms, a few spells, ill also need a potion brewing, nothing you cant do already. I can see how much of your magic you use or access also how much you put of yourself into the magic and how quick your magic restores after using it” Safie replied as she selected another desert off the tray. “So like a healer” Theo chimed in “No, not quiet, I can’t do anything with what I see, I can only see it and feel it, its more like being able to see and read auras, but I see, feel and read a persons magic” before popping the desert in her mouth “That quiet a useful talent, you could defiantly use that skill along side the Healers even if you couldn’t use it” Millie added, “Being able to see magic in potion too can come in very handy, especially with the strength of the potion” Draco said as he placed his napkin on the table before he rose to get a tray of drinks off the side to place on the table.<br/> “Oh yes, thats why I was at St Mungos yesterday, I had a meeting to discuss such things. I’m sorry, but Nessy where did you get these deserts they are divine” Safie’s sudden change of topic had caught Narcissa of guard as she was hiding her face behind her napkin as she tried to control her fit of giggles at her long-time friend unashamedly had chocolate all round her mouth. “Their an actual muggle cake called Chocolate Eclairs, It’s fresh cream inside a pastry with some chocolate over the top. Once a fortnight i pop into a Muggle supermarket and buy a desert we have never had and try it” she said smiling “i’ve been doing it nearly six months now with interesting results” she dissolved into another fit of giggles as Lucius of all people blushed. Adrian, Millie, Safie and Theo all looked confused as Draco was trying to hide a smirk behind his tumbler “Oh do tell, Nessy” Safie encouraged. “They don’t need to know Narcissa” Lucius straightened in his chair trying to avoid anyones gaze “One of the puddings I found” Narcissa said not taking her eyes off her husband “They don’t need to know Narcissa” Lucius stern voice wasn’t quite effective with his blushing cheeks, she tried and failed to continue without laughing “was called….Bread and Butter pudding”. “I know of it, really nice with custard, so what was wrong with it” Adrian said looking between Narcissa and Lucius, the others nodded meaning they knew of the pudding, at this point Narcissa had dived into her napkin shoulders shaking in mirth “a little voice squeaked from Draco’s direction as he tried to speak round laughing “He...Tried….to…to..butter it”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the Ministry early I went straight to the Ministers office knowing id need to book another appointment if I was to get official approval and thought to do it while I was here today. Walking into the outer office I was surprisingly greeted by Arthur “Hermione, how wonderful to see you” he said coming over “Arthur what are you doing here” I hugged him in return, “I was actually here to catch you, i’d heard about your meeting and thought I could give you this before you went in” he handed me an envelope. “it’s mine and Molly’s ideas, were not able to make the party tonight unfortunately, so molly suggested we write them down” I tucked it in my bag to read later. “Oh thank you, that was a good idea. how come you can’t make it, be a shame you both not coming” I was genuinely sad they were good friends. “oh nothing drastic just we got babysitting duties to let you young ones have fun, someones got to watch the Weasley hordes if your running of with their parents, again” he chuckled winking at me, “fine, fine, your never going to let me hear the end of that are you?” I raised an eyebrow at him, we both chuckled as the door behind us opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out smiling at us both and nodded at Arthur “Arthur, Hermione” he smiled warmly at me opening his arms “you have been sorely missed, Welcome Home” I hugged him in return “Kingsley, you have been missed too, though your letters have kept me entertained to say the least” we all laughed “Ill be off then, pop by anytime Hermione you know your always welcome” Arthur said as he hugged me goodbye, promising him id write as soon as I had read their letter before I turned and walked into the Kingsley’s office and taking the seat he offered.</p><p>“So thats all the forms that need to be signed, you are officially a resident again” Kingsley said fifteen minutes later, after signing everything he stacked all the papers into a folder and put them in his outbox. “so do you have plans now your back” he asked as he brought over a fresh pot of tea as we sat down in the comfy area of his office. “Their was actually something I wanted to run by you but it's just an idea at the moment, I had planned on making a proper appointment but Arthur distracted me” He chuckled. “That’s ok i’ve booked this for a 45min meeting so we have time to catch up and have some tea, so fire away, But if it’s illegal, immoral or expensive, I can shorten it and forgo the sandwiches” he said chuckling as I shook my head and drastically rolled my eyes “It’s defiantly not illegal or immoral, but it will be expensive” I said sheepishly “though would it help if I said it would’t be from your pocket that the money comes from? I asked hopefully. He looked thoughtful for a second before he said “If the idea is that good, i'll even cut the crust off for you” we both laughed. </p><p>Twenty minutes later and I was standing outside the Ministry, actually surprised that Kingsley had been so enthusiastic over my idea that he had promised he would both personally and professional get involved, we had an appointment set for two weeks once I could put a basic timescale and plan together and present the idea to the board all I would have to do is send Kingsley a provisional outline by end of this week and he what he could do. I had been hoping for some small interest as some people I had already spoken to were very keen and willing to help out but Kingsley had given me a list of over 50 names of potential people that would defiantly help, plus a list of suppliers and potential sites and I was a little shocked but very very glad things were going better than planned. Let's hope house hunting goes just as well.</p><p>Three hours later and I was starting to get hungry, the estate agent had shown me the two town houses in London and so far neither had been exactly what I wanted, yes they had the space and the garden but neither had felt right. So we were heading to one of the cottages, I wanted to save the Cornwall one for last as it was my favourite so we headed north to Scotland first, It was a very beautiful cottage and had everything I could need right on the bank of a river with a working mill as well a proper picture perfect cottage interior. Though the garden was a bit on the small side it was a functional working garden. We decide to grab some food before we headed to the last one. We ate at a beautiful little tea shop in the seafront village were the property was and had a wonder round town the estate agent had informed me that the village had a few Wizarding family’s living here looking for the quiet life, around five Families lived locally, a few even owned shops here. <br/>We headed up a cliff path that started near the Harbour wall and wound round the cliff to the top, a view point that stopped at a little seating area and a telescope for viewing out to sea and along the coast, the estate agent walked straight past, towards the seating area and walked through a gap that id almost missed behind the seats, following him through I found it opened up onto a grass land with a sign saying  ‘DO NOT ENTER CLIFF TOP DANGEROUS’ and loads of warning signs about crumbling rocks falling into the sea and lots of others but the estate agent just walked past and I smiled to myself following him, it reminded me so much of the first time id seen the Hogwarts one that already I felt like I was home and was going to hand over the galleons there and then without even setting a foot on the property but I just knew this was my home now.</p><p>I got back to the Leaky Cauldron around four after signing all the paperwork for my new house and collecting keys, i’d visited the Ministry with my new address and proof of purchase and they were going to connect and test the Floo for me in the morning and remove the Ministry Charms that were keeping it secure while it was on the market, then I could move in, i’d sent an owl to my PA giving him the address and telling him to send my stuff ahead as id be there tomorrow, all that was left to do was pack my stuff up and head to the party. Harry had wanted to set something up and I hadn’t the heart to say no, though he knew me well enough to not keep it a secret, I had complained at first saying no one would care and just to have a small get together at The Burrow, so we had started inviting people but then word had got out and people had started inviting themselves, then molly had sent an owl apologising over and over saying that the burrow could no longer hold that many people without a licence from the Ministry and that it would take weeks to sort out, how many were coming?  I’d spoke to Harry in the end and found out that nearly 150 people had wanted to come, say hello or to catch up on top of the 30 or so they had invited and it wasn’t as if I didn’t know them in some shape way or form and to be honest I had an alternative motive so for once I had agreed, then Minerva had offered Hogwarts Great hall as term hadn’t started and everything had been planned. I headed up to my room to change, just as I put the key in the lock I heard the definite crack of apparition, I drew my wand out of its holster held it out ready and pushed the door open slowly and walked into the room. Whoever they were had gone now, but they seem to have been in here a while as all my stuff had been upended and thrown everywhere like they had been searching for something, I sent a quick Patronus and told Tom what had happened, then I started to see if anything was missing. Something didn’t feel right.</p><p>“Thank you Miss Granger we will be in touch if we find out anything” the Auror said as he left. They had been here just over half hour looking around, twirling their wands around checking with spells plus asking questions, like if id had a falling out with anyone nothing had happened recently that could warrant this no arguments with anyone or falling outs, I understood why they asked, as all my jewellery was still here, plus some expensive potions so it wasn’t a robbery, whoever it was had been looking for something but if nothing had been taken or curses left behind they couldn’t really do anything as there was not much to go on. i’d decided that I wasn’t going to spend my last night here so I had packed all my stuff while the Aurors had questioned me. I Changed quickly after they had left made sure I had everything once more, handed the key to Tom and left the leaky cauldron into Diagon Alley with an unsettling feeling starting to settle in the pit of my stomach something wasn’t right, I started to walk towards the apparition point trying to sort through the thoughts in my head. What had they been looking for, I didn’t have anything worth much, except my jewellery, its not as if I owned any expensive antique... I stopped dead in the street. No Way!!!...had someone found out, no.. no one knew about that, not even Harry knew about that and I have the only proof. But..wait a minute...i suddenly realised who this might have been and what it was about now, it made sense. Bloody Malfoy’s, well i’d just have to be extra cautious around them from now on, I can’t have them digging to far into that spell and it’s origins, i’ll have to think of something before I meet them for lunch tomorrow. well I had my own party to hijack tonight so that could wait, I took a moment to calm my mind, i’d need my head tonight if I was going to try a pursued a room full of people to give me their time and galleons, “Here’s hoping the punch is already spiked” I said out load to no one in particular before turning on the spot with a quiet pop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was standing at the Library windows, head slightly tilted towards the sun, eyes closed against the brightness of the direct sun on his face,“You alright Draco” Theo put a hand on Draco’s shoulder concern in his voice, he turned away from the glare “yeah, sorry I... I don’t know, trying to understand I suppose” Draco shrugged rubbing his eyes. In the last week things had gone from strange to weird to totally baffling, it had started with Granger removing the mark and for no apparent reason, that had been strange in itself, then during Master Ungooloo’s tests they had found that both his and his fathers magic had been not just slightly stronger but much stronger, even without wands, non verbal spells that they had struggled with previously had now become very easy, the potions they brewed came out almost twice the usual strengths and potency, it was amazing and both himself and his father had seemed to get healthier if that was even possible, but it wasn’t until Narcissa had started showing these signs too and Safie had started testing her, that they realised their might be a little more to what Granger had done. Draco had found out that his parents had lunch with Granger during the week and she had assured them that there would be an improvement in both Draco and his father generally across all aspects of magic and also that maybe if his father continued to get healthier that it might indirectly effect Draco as his father had been marked during Draco's conception but it was unknown magic, so it was only guess work, so as long as they felt comfortable and could cope then they shouldn’t be worry and she had left it at that. She had said nothing else except that it should calm down after a few months, nothing about it passing on to any other family members so this was either something new and strange, but he doubted it. she wasn’t telling the whole truth, even his parents had said that there had to be more too, he at least wanted to know something about the spell even just a bit of info before he went to speak to her himself, he couldn’t quiet believe that the older Granger would be any different to the younger Granger in that she would have found out every single last detail of what she did before she did it, what was she up to?</p><p>“So has anyone found anything or even a slight idea what it could be” Draco huffed in frustration. He had wrangled a few friends together to help hunt through their library, his parents had also decide to join in on the hunt, so it had ended up being a lunch/tea/dinner party for ten while info hunting, as they had been at it all day. Adrian and Millie had left about an hour ago which left Narcissa and Lucius huddled in one corner going through old charm books, Blaise and his wife along with Pansy and her husband going through the Potions sections, that left himself and Theo to go through everything else, they had been at it for hours and still not the slightest hint of anything. “Hang on I might..” Lucius piped up, they all froze and watched him scan a few lines, frown then said “nope, sorry my mistake” though Draco did notice he put a marker in the book before he picked up another probably something to read another time, something he and his father had very much in common. Any one of Draco's books had no more than eight or nine markers in, where something totally unrelated to what you were looking for catches your eye, he also remembered feeling quiet shocked and a little happy at school to find more than just a few library books over the years with some rather feminine markers in. He had never had the inclination to find out about the feminine marker owner or owners, Though he had lazily scanned the library many times, looking to see if he could catch a glimpse of someone placing one, but only ever when his eyes had got tired of too much reading, but there was always an abundance of students at any one time in the library and he hadn’t really tried to hard, he had just enjoyed the fact that someone else in Hogwarts liked to book marking everything to.</p><p>They spent another hour searching before Blaise said they had to leave, which seem to be the turning point and after that everyone headed off, after walking everyone to the Floo Draco headed back towards the Library, just as he got to the door he heard his parents say Grangers name so he stopped “Maybe we should go and talk to her, i’m sure if we ask Hermione she will tell us” his mother was saying “I don’t know if she will tell us, we being who we are, and its only a guess on my part, but it defiantly feels similar, its not quiet the same, I can’t explain it, but with what I found in the book, it could be, but i’m not sure” his father whispered frustrated, Draco could almost imagine his father pushing his hands through his hair in agitation at not understanding, as he did many times himself. “Will Draco feel it too?” he was sure he could hear amusement in his mothers voice, but then his father spoke “If it’s what I think it is, he will feel it but won’t know what it is, and if you keep showing signs too you will end up feeling it eventually, but again its slightly different, I don’t know” he sounded more annoyed than anything  “I think we will have to go see her but not yet, we need to plan this carefully as it could have consequence’s for our family and the extra research won’t hurt, I need to send some owls, ill be back in a moment” and Draco heard his father get up, so he snuck off towards the kitchens away from his fathers approaching foot steps. </p><p>Once he safely made it to the kitchen undetected he pulled up a stool to the counter and summoned himself a drink, what had his parents found out, obviously they hadn't been that worried or they would have been screaming and looking to hunt someone down. But they had found something at least, that was a start even if they wouldn’t share yet, and what was he suppose to feel, he felt better than he had done in years in fact he couldn’t remember ever feeling as good as he did now, his spell work and magic work in general had seemed to find another gear, things that taken immense concentration just a mere month ago, was a walk in the park now and his health had improved too but these things had already been discussed amongst everyone so what was he suppose to feel was there something else but half ideas and thoughts weren’t solutions they needed facts but he also knew his parents, if lives were at stake they always banded together and for the fact that neither of his parents were worried about life and limbs, he would let them do what they do and he would do the same and if anything of importance came up then they would share. Knowing his father would of sent his owls by now he decided to head back to the library for another hour of searching before heading off to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>